Trembling in the Balance
by Cascadia
Summary: Obi-Wan has a serious problem he tries to keep from Qui-Gon. But how hard will that be while on a mission? complete
1. Tremblings

TITLE: TREMBLING IN THE BALANCE  
AUTHOR: Cascadia  
TIME: 7 years pre-TPM, Obi-Wan is 18  
RATING: PG-13 (substance abuse, violence)  
CATEGORY: Angst/Drama, Non-Slash  
SUMMARY: Obi-Wan has a serious problem he tries to keep from Qui-Gon. But how hard will that be while on a mission?  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Lucasfilm Limited. All the rest belong to me. I receive no profit from this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. Besides that, I haven't written any fiction for years, so please bear with me. Anything between * * are personal thoughts. Anything between // // are Qui-Gon and Obi-wan talking through their bond.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - TREMBLINGS  
  
  
The rising sunlight streamed uncompromisingly through the windowpane. It seemed to push away the lingering darkness with a force. Uncompromising - taking without asking - growing with a monster fierceness - relentless. But it did not take what was not originally offered. The window blinds were raised to let everything in, so there was not really any crime - not any infringement of rights.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. He never could when he awoke like this. The early morning insomnia had become a habit recently. He was pretty sure why, but that didn't matter. It wasn't important anyway, was it?  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn palmed the door lock to their living quarters and stepped through, dropping a data reader on the console table beside the door. "Obi-Wan?" he called. "Obi-Wan? Are you up, padawan?"   
  
After all, it was the early morning hours, and his apprentice Obi-Wan was not the type to be up early if he had a choice.  
  
No answer.   
  
Qui-Gon walked to Obi-Wan's bedroom door and peered in. The young Jedi had his back towards the door and was closing a desk drawer that his body nearly concealed from Qui-Gon's view.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
The padawan, still clad in his sleep pants, turned around slowly, leaning against the drawer he had just closed. "Yes, Master?" His hair was disheveled from sleep, and his face pallid.  
  
'Are you sick, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned at his padawan's appearance and the fact that he was up at this very uncharacteristic hour.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated, glancing to the floor at his feet, then back to Qui-Gon in the doorway. "No, Master. Why? Where have you been?"  
  
"I was summoned by the Council."  
  
"So early, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, padawan. We have an assignment. Start packing," Qui-Gon said as he turned away.  
  
Obi-Wan followed him out, brows furrowed. "An assignment?"   
  
Qui-Gon stopped abruptly and turned around. Obi-Wan, who was right on his heels, almost ran into him and had to stop abruptly - taking a couple steps back so he could see the tall Jedi master without craning his neck uncomfortably. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile.   
  
He put his hand lightly on the young Jedi's shoulder. "Yes, Obi-Wan. An assignment. Now are you going to pack or do I have to do it for you?" his eyes sparkled.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts', padawan," Qui-Gon interjected. "The healers have already cleared you. Your leg is well now, and Healer J'Reedon said there is no reason why you cannot return to full-time duty." Qui-Gon paused, gently squeezing the young man's shoulder. "I would think you would be more than ready to leave the temple after being stuck here for two months."   
  
Obi-Wan's gaze dropped to the floor, his brow still furrowed. "When do we leave," he asked, knowing there was no way to get out of it.  
  
"The shuttle's ready, so we will leave as soon as you are packed.... 'Now' would be more precise," Qui-Gon added with a glimmer in his eye.  
  
"Now? We're leaving now?" Obi-Wan took an unconscious step backwards, pulling his shoulder free of his master's grip. His eyes were wide, almost pleading. "How long will we be gone?"  
  
"Are you going to question everything I tell you? We will be gone as long as we need to be. Now," Qui-Gon walked into Obi-Wan's bedroom and retrieved the young Jedi's travel bag, "you need to pack." He started packing his padawan's things while Obi-Wan watched from the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing, Master?... I can do it myself," he whined.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to him, and stopped packing. "Very well. But we need to leave as soon as possible. Do you need to clean up first?" he questioned in his forever calm manner, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, Master," he whispered, sounding lost. He raised his eyes back to Qui-Gon, almost pleading. "We can't leave tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon turned and quickly walked out.  
  
Obi-Wan went into the 'fresher, leaning heavily against the door after it closed behind him. What was he going to do now? Would he have enough until they returned? There was no way to get anymore before they left.  
  
*Please, Force, what am I going to do? I can't tell Master Qui-Gon I'm not going. And I can't tell him about... about... what I don't want him to know about! I don't want him to think I can't take care of myself. I'm eighteen years old. I should be able to handle my own problems. It's not really a problem anyway. It's NOT a problem. It's just... something I have to deal with. I can stop any time I want to. Really I can. Am I just trying to convince myself or do I even know what I'm talking about?*  
  
Sighing, he resigned himself to a hot shower and was cleaned up in a short time. He went to his bedroom and finished packing. Then he went to the desk. Opening a drawer, he retrieved a small bottle from the back of the drawer and placed it carefully in his pocket while he watched the doorway for any sign of Qui-Gon. He left his room with his travel bag in hand and found Qui-Gon sitting on a sofa, reading a data reader.   
  
"Ready?" Qui-Gon inquired without looking up.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The walk to the shuttle was without incident - Qui-Gon leading, with Obi-Wan just a couple steps behind and to the side. Everything seemed normal. But was it?   
  
Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon knew anything was wrong. Neither of them said anything. They just walked. Obi-Wan risked a side-glance at his master. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Why should it? Everything was fine. Wasn't it? Even so, he tightened his mental shields.  
  
Upon reaching the shuttle bay, Qui-Gon checked in and received clearance to their shuttle. They quickly boarded the shuttle, and settled their belongings in the sleeping cabins.   
  
The Jedi master walked to Obi-Wan's cabin. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called to his apprentice, who stood next to a sleep couch.  
  
*Here it is.* Obi-Wan thought. *He must suspect something.* He turned to face him, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Here is the data reader about the mission." Qui-Gon held it out towards him. "You need to read this before we arrive, Obi-Wan. I'm going to check on our ETA with the pilot." He paused at the door, looking back at him, "There is much to read, and it may take you most of the trip to read it all. I have been aware of the problem with Cardans, so there is not much I don't know that the data reader could tell me."  
  
Obi-Wan accepted the data reader and sat on his assigned sleep couch as Qui-Gon left the room.  
  
*Oh, great. I get to read the entire history and politics of a planet I could care less about... I mean... I DO care about it but... still... I need some help to stay awake if I have to read the whole thing.*   
  
Sure he just got up, but he felt tired anyway. He stood up from the sleep couch and entered the 'fresher. After closing and locking the door behind him, he reached into his tunic pocket, and found the little bottle he had so preciously kept hidden from his master's all-seeing eyes.   
  
*He MUST know. Why else would he act like that?*  
  
He unscrewed the top and shook the small bottle gently against his hand until a small capsule fell into his palm. His eyes settled on that tiny capsule, shining at their discovery, as if it were the most precious treasure reserved for him alone. Glancing towards the door self-consciously as if someone were watching him and would steal his treasure if it were discovered, he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. Then he returned to the data reader to continue his assigned task.  
  
How long had he been taking those capsules? Since their last mission when he suffered a serious leg injury. The capsules were prescribed by Healer J'Reedon, but were supposed to only be used two weeks for the pain. But he couldn't give them up. When he waited too long after taking one, then he usually felt pains, nausea, or dizziness. After he used the prescription up, then he resorted to acquiring a spare bottle from the healer's supply room. No one knew. It was nothing to worry about.   
  
Some time later, Qui-Gon returned to Obi-Wan's cabin. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan looked up from the datareader.   
  
"We need to talk, padawan." His eyes met Obi-Wan's, boring through.   
  
Obi-Wan was sure his master saw everything, knew everything he wanted to conceal. He tried to tighten his mental shields more, but they were already so tight that it was impossible.   
  
*How can he know?*  
  
Obi-Wan tried to still his trembling nerves. He tried to remain calm, but the more he tried, the more he trembled. His leg began shaking uncontrollably, so he started moving it quickly back and forth on purpose to cover up his nervousness.   
  
"What..." he cleared his hoarse voice, "what about, Master?"  
  
"About separate living quarters, Obi-Wan. Do you still want your own quarters at the Temple, padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan just stared at Qui-Gon. *He doesn't know, does he? Or is he just pretending.*  
  
"Yes, Master. I would very much like my own quarters."  
  
"Very well. I talked to Master Nima, and she has agreed to switch quarters with me. And you can have the unoccupied one that is next door. We can both move in when we return." Qui-Gon paused, seeing if it registered to his padawan that his recent crusade was won.   
  
"Thank you, Master," Obi-wan said with a tight smile.   
  
It was not the reaction Qui-Gon expected. He had expected Obi-Wan to be much more excited. "Aren't you happy, padawan? I thought this was what you wanted." Qui-Gon tried.  
  
"Of course, Master. I'm just trying to remember all this information about Cardans. It's too much to take in all at one time."   
  
*There. That should convince him that there isn't anything wrong. Because there isn't anyway. I'm just paranoid. And I AM glad I'll get my own quarters.*  
  
Qui-Gon moved to the doorway, "I am going to take a short nap, now. Perhaps you should take a break. You can continue your reading later."   
  
"Thank you, Master. I think I will take a little break." Obi-Wan rose from the sleep couch, leaving the data reader, and walked out into the hallway.   
  
*Relax. He doesn't know anything. Everything will be fine. Just don't blow it now.*  
  
********* ********* *********  
  
"We are ready to land, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he entered the padawan's cabin. "Have you finished the data reader yet?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at his master before answering, still in silent contemplation of the Cardans situation. He was determined to put his worry over his 'problem' to the back of his mind and concentrate on the mission at hand. He would get through this. Besides, they would probably be back to the Temple before he exhausted his supplies. There was no reason to worry. Everything would be fine. It always was. "Yes, I've finished reading it, Master. How long do you think this will last? It seems like a really stupid disagreement to me."  
  
"Obi-Wan. Although it may appear 'stupid' to you," Qui-Gon said calmly, "it is a very serious situation, nonetheless... and one that we should not think of too lightly, padawan."   
  
"Yes, Master. I understand." Obi-Wan's eyes fell to the floor. "I am sorry, Master. I did not mean to imply it was not serious."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled warmly, placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I am not disappointed in you, padawan. Come." Qui-Gon gently pulled the young man towards the door.   
  
Roxillum Palace, the chosen meeting place, was within the capital of Tairdok. It was a large building of decorative columns and exquisite beauty matched by nothing else Obi-Wan had seen in his entire travels throughout the galaxy. Within its huge inner chambers the ambassadors met the Jedi, and then they all proceeded to a private meeting chamber that was actually a well-stocked library. The library's sculptured walls rose five stories high to a patterned ceiling of elongated skylights. 'Breathtaking' was how Obi-Wan described it.  
  
Although everything seemed to go smoothly with the opposing ambassadors, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Both sides arrived on time, and showed courtesy and respect toward the other throughout the initial meeting. Corrunem, the ambassador from the mountainous Tairdok, was very polite and seemed genuinely concerned to find a peaceful solution. Reltis, the Porteme ambassador, had problems with the simple solution the Tairdokis offered. However, the problems were not serious ones, and Corrunem was willing to make concessions. On the surface, it seemed only a matter of hours before everything would be settled.   
  
Throughout the exchange of differences, Obi-Wan sensed a growing contempt from Reltis. After a cursory inspection of that contempt, Obi-Wan was confused to discover he himself was the object of that contempt.   
  
He turned a questioning face to Qui-Gon, who looked back at him. // I do not understand it either, Obi-Wan. You have done nothing that should offend anyone here.//  
  
"I don't see why HE has to be here," Reltis suddenly blurted out, referring to Obi-Wan.  
  
All eyes fell to the padawan, who froze with eyes wide and face turning red.  
  
"Ambassador," Qui-Gon calmly said, "would you kindly explain yourself."  
  
Reltis looked offended. "Am I on trial here? I thought we were here to discuss a settlement. But this...."  
  
"My apprentice," Qui-Gon supplied, before Reltis could come up with a more colorful description himself.  
  
"Yes, your 'apprentice', for lack of a better term," Reltis' voice now rising, "has done nothing here. He is useless." He stood and walked behind a seated Obi-Wan. Reltis disgustingly eyed the padawan. "Really, Master Jinn, does he have to be here?"  
  
Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's eyes for a heartbeat.  
  
"He is here to assist me and to observe," Qui-Gon defended serenely.  
  
"But is it really necessary that he be here?" Reltis argued. "He's in the way," he added as an afterthought.  
  
The library fell silent for an uncomfortable moment. All eyes rested on Qui-Gon, who struggled to stay calm.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. // Padawan, would you mind leaving? I think it would be for the best.//  
  
// Yes, Master. I'll leave. I'm sorry.//   
  
// There's no reason to be sorry, padawan.//  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and left the library.   
  
When the young Jedi was gone, Qui-Gon coldly stared at Reltis, who quickly looked away. The ambassador seated himself back at the table, seemingly nervous. After he calmed himself he turned to Qui-Gon, a friendly look on his face, and said, "now, let's get this over with...."  
  
Obi-Wan walked around the Palace gardens, noting how beautiful they were. He recognized some of the plants, but most were indigenous and impossible for him to have ever seen before. There was a particularly exotic pale blue flower that caught his eye. He made his way towards a bed of them, entering the gardens through a vine-covered arbor.   
  
Once inside the gardens he felt amazed at how much more beautiful they were while in their midst. He stopped in front of the bed of the pale blue flowers. How easy it would be to take one. No one would know. The flower would not protest. But even if it could protest, how would he know? It was a completely different lifeform. Communication between them was impossible. It was almost like... trying to tell his 'problem' to leave him alone. It would not - could not - listen. It was an impossible argument. Where one spoke words, the other made demands. Demands not in words, but in mental suggestions, in physiological controls. How could he fight something that could control him - something that sweet-talked its way behind his defenses, and proceeded to shackle his own will. This was unlike any enemy he had ever battled. This battle was against himself - against his own body and mind.  
  
*Oh, Force, help me. I don't think I really have a problem, but I don't know what to do about it. I can stop anytime I want to, can't I?*  
  
He pulled the small bottle from his pocket, staring long at it. * What if I....*  
  
He dropped the bottle in the flowerbed and turned away - his back to the pale flowers. Could he just walk away and leave it there? Would that put this problem behind him - never to bother him, control him again?   
  
"Yes, I can," he whispered. "I will. I know I can." With his mind made up, Obi-Wan walked back to the Palace, never looking back at the pale blue flowers.   
  
He strolled along the portico admiring the cityscape. This whole place was beautiful. Although the city was rather large, it still held an inarticulate beauty - trees and other vegetation spilled between every building. And the buildings... how exquisite they were. Coruscant paled in comparison to this beauty. It was a city, nothing else. Natural beauty was not to be found there. Only in artificially created environments could there be found any beauty such as this.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
The young man turned towards the voice of his master. "Yes, Master?" Qui-Gon smiled as he stopped before Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan. The negotiations are completed," Qui-Gon paused, "Corrunem conceded to Reltis' demands."  
  
"Is that good, Master?" Obi-Wan queried. "I mean, Reltis... he's not very nice, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, "I know, Obi-Wan. And I am sorry that you had to leave, but this was a delicate matter, and your presence there was not totally necessary. I would have preferred that you remain - but it was either you stay or the Republic could have a potentially dangerous situation on their hands. Apparently the Porteme don't conduct business with anyone who is not totally needed present. They feel it is disrespectful - something that the data reader did not inform us."  
  
"Yes, I know, Master." Obi-Wan looked back at the city. "It's beautiful, Master. Have you ever seen such a wonderful place?"  
  
Qui-Gon followed his padawan's gaze. "No, I don't think I have, Obi-Wan," his voice a whisper. He looked back to the young Jedi, "Corrunem has invited us to dinner tonight. I think he feels bad about your treatment by Reltis. You will come, padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan met the elder man's gleeful eyes, and smiled. "Of course, Master. Is the food here as magnificent as everything else... other than Reltis? He's pathetic, Master," Obi-Wan laughed.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon admonished. "We will talk about your impertinent behavior later. Right now, let's find our guest rooms the Tairdoki ambassador assigned us for the night."  
  
After wondering around aimlessly through Roxillum Palace, the two Jedi found the guest wing and subsequently found their assigned rooms. They had separate rooms that were connected by side doors leading to a shared bathroom.   
  
Later that night, Qui-Gon retrieved Obi-Wan, and they made their way to meet Ambassador Corrunem. After they met in a private dining room in the palace, the food was brought in by servants. The food was exotic - too exotic for Obi-Wan's taste - but he forced himself to consume some of it anyway. The dinner was accentuated with small talk about Tairdok and their plans for the future. Qui-Gon appeared genuinely interested, but Obi-Wan had to fake interest. This was not what was on his mind. Instead, he thought of the little bottle he had abandoned in the gardens.   
  
His body ached terribly - especially his abdomen - and he felt nauseous. Trying to ignore it, he pushed a chalice of some bubbly sweet drink to his mouth to hide gritting his teeth. He continued keeping his mental shields as tight as possible to hide the pain from Qui-Gon.  
  
*I can handle this. It's just withdrawal, probably. It can't get any worse.*  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain hit his abdomen, and he set the chalice down abruptly with a clang, bringing all eyes to him. His face flushed. "I'm sorry, Ambassador. If it's not too much to ask, could I please be excused?" He faced Corrunem, and then Qui-Gon - waiting patiently for a reply.   
  
The ambassador was the first to speak, "Yes, of course, you may go. And may I say again how sorry I am for what happened earlier today."  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, waiting for permission to leave.   
  
Qui-Gon tried to sense what the young Jedi was feeling, but couldn't detect anything. After considering Obi-Wan's request, he replied, "You may go, Obi-Wan. But we leave tomorrow morning. So don't stay up too late."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan - feeling suddenly dizzy - almost fell over himself getting up to leave. He couldn't get out fast enough. He rushed out of the dining room, hearing the two elder men chuckling - undoubtedly at his expense.  
  
He ran out of the palace, heading towards the gardens.  
  
*Stay where you are, little bottle. I'm coming to rescue you.*  
  
  
TBC  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Don't forget to review. I'd like to know what you think. 


	2. Tainted

TITLE: TREMBLING IN THE BALANCE  
AUTHOR: Cascadia  
TIME: 7 years pre-TPM, Obi-Wan is 18  
RATING: PG-13 (substance abuse, violence)  
CATEGORY: Angst/Drama, Non-Slash  
SUMMARY: Obi-Wan has a serious problem he tries to keep from Qui-Gon. But how hard will that be while on a mission?  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of Lucasfilm Limited. All the rest belong to me. I receive no profit from this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Anything between * * are personal thoughts. Anything between // // are Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking through their bond.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - TAINTED  
  
  
The smell of the gardens assailed Obi-Wan before he reached them. He did not remember the fragrances to be this strong earlier. Perhaps it was a nocturnal event that produced such a potent reaction from the flora. It was a sweet heaven to smell - but in his current distress even that did not impress him.   
  
He slipped past the arbor gates, his eyes combing the floralscape for any sign of the pale blue flowers. There... the flowers' petals were nearly closed up now in the darkening night. He ran over to them and fell on his knees, crushing the delicate stems beneath him. His hands skimmed the earth, searching, searching frantically for that precious bottle.  
  
*Where is it? It has to be right here.*  
  
Then his fingers touched something small and compact. It was the missing bottle. He grabbed it, quickly unscrewing the top and pouring its contents into his opened palm. Capsules spilled onto the ground around him, only frustrating him more. Swallowing one from his palm, Obi-Wan searched the ground for the fallen ones, picking them up and placing them back in the bottle.   
  
When he finally gave up searching for more, he sat down, sprawled across the bed of flowers, and allowed himself to breathe. He felt better already. Then he took two more capsules and swallowed them, as well. Three had become his normal dosage since the shuttle ride to this planet.  
  
*It's over. I found enough to make it back to Coruscant,* he thought, relieved.  
  
"I'll never let you out of my sight again, little one," he whispered to the bottle.  
  
After carefully placing the bottle in his pocket, Obi-Wan walked back through the garden, strolling along, quietly enjoying the night view of the city filling the horizon. A few hours later he returned to his guestroom within the palace.   
  
When he entered his room, he heard a strange yapping sound coming from Qui-Gon's adjoining quarters. He went in the 'fresher to the door that led to his master's room and listened intently. Sure enough, the animalistic yapping was coming from Qui-Gon's room. He tightened his mental shields.  
  
"Master?"   
  
The door flew open, revealing the Jedi master with a smile on his face. "Come in, Obi-Wan. I have something to show you." Qui-Gon backed away from the door, allowing the younger man to enter.   
  
Obi-Wan went in and scanned the room, his eyes coming to rest on a small, furry creature seated contentedly in the middle of the large bed. It had light brown colored fluffy hair, dark eyes, and was absolutely cute. It yapped again, as if in response to Obi-Wan's gawking.  
  
"Well, Obi-Wan? What do you think?" Qui-Gon asked. The padawan was frozen in shock. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon laughed.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to his master, a confused look on his face. "Wh... what is it, Master?"   
  
"It is a drangmul pup, padawan. A carnivorous, Cardani domesticated pet." He pulled Obi-Wan towards the bed where the little creature still sat patiently. "It won't hurt you, Obi-Wan. It is perfectly harmless. See for yourself."   
  
The drangmul raised its front legs in a trained posture and yapped again. The young man tentatively offered his hand to it and was rewarded with a thorough hand-licking.  
  
"Where did it come from, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, now interested.  
  
"It came from Ambassador Corrunem. He has a kennel of them and thought that it might make you feel better to have a new friend," Qui-Gon smiled. "And I have already thanked him for you."  
  
"He gave it to me?" he said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, padawan. It, or shall I say 'she'... is yours."  
  
Obi-Wan continued to stare at the small creature, unable to comprehend. "But... as Jedi we aren't supposed to accept any kind of gift, are we, Master?" He turned his attention to the elder man.  
  
Qui-Gon paused, then rested a hand on the padawan's shoulder. "No, Obi-Wan. But this is... well it's... "   
  
"What are you saying, Master?" Obi-Wan continued staring at the Jedi master, who was obviously at a loss for words.  
  
"Well... Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon seemed frustrated. "It is just a small pet, and no one will ever know it was a gift... unless we tell them."   
  
"Are you suggesting we lie, Master?" Obi-Wan was not going to let him off easy.  
  
"No, but we don't need to mention it unless someone asks. Do you understand, padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat down slowly on the bed next to the furry little drangmul. He looked up at the tall master, who looked rather frustrated. The young man smiled mischievously. "I understand, Master. You want us lie."  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and went in the 'fresher, closing the door behind him, grumbling all the way.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. He looked at the drangmul, who crawled in his lap, yapping. "So, what are we going to call you?"   
  
He stood and carried his new pet from his master's guestroom, out through the hall, and into his own guestroom. Obi-Wan changed into his sleep pants and prepared for bed. After taking another three-capsule dose he settled in the huge bed with the small pup curling up beside him. Then he fell into a light, restless sleep.  
  
He awoke in the early morning unable to sleep, as was his usual custom since the drug had seized control. He was surprised to find the drangmul pup asleep beside him, for he had forgotten about it completely. He gathered clean clothes and headed to the 'fresher for a hot shower. Finding it empty, he locked both doors so that his master would not disturb him, especially since Qui-Gon usually rose early in the morning.   
  
He felt content, for it seemed like nothing was wrong in his life. They were starting home today, he had a cute little new pet, he had his medicine - as he often referred to it - and Master Qui-Gon didn't suspect a thing. Everything was fine.  
  
About an hour later, they were on their way to the spaceport to depart for Coruscant. Even the spaceport was beautiful, Obi-Wan thought. Wooden arbors, covered in deep green vines spilling to the ground, were lining the walkways, florets of crimson grew in large pots every few feet, and the cobbled stone walk was entrenched by a tiny purplish moss.   
  
They moved at a fevered pace, mostly so as to not be run over by the crowd. He held the little pup closer each time they had to squeeze past someone. Obi-Wan's eyes darted through the crowd to avoid colliding with anyone.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon started.  
  
"Yes, Master?"   
  
"Have you named the drangmul yet, padawan?" Neither one looked at the other out of necessity.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Master, I have," he smirked.  
  
"Well?" Qui-Gon prodded. "What is her name, padawan?"  
  
"I named her Master Sariel, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped abruptly and pulled the smaller Jedi to the side near the arbors. "Did you say 'Master Sariel'? You named the pup 'Master Sariel'?" Qui-Gon asked, disbelieving.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't get the smirk off of his face, although he tried.  
  
"Padawan, stop smiling and explain yourself."  
  
"Well... I think she kind of looks like Master Sariel. Don't you think, Master," Obi-Wan looked down at the drangmul.  
  
Qui-Gon frowned at the pup, trying to see any resemblance. "No, I don't think she does, Obi-Wan. Why do you think so?"  
  
"Well... her fur is so fluffy and... it's all over the place," he laughed. "She's just a little furball, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned, "Who? The pup or Master Sariel?"  
  
At that, the younger Jedi laughed even harder. "Oh, Master. That was... that was...." He was laughing even harder now, unable to talk.  
  
Qui-Gon turned away, trying not to smile. He grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him down the walk towards their waiting shuttle.  
  
Inside the shuttle they prepared for departure, strapping themselves in. Obi-Wan put the pup in the seat beside him and ingeniously worked the safety strap around the pup's small form, ensuring it as much safety as they had.  
  
After dinner, Obi-Wan was playing with the pup on the floor of the cargo hold. Qui-Gon had been gone awhile, *probably meditating* Obi-Wan thought - something the padawan had been neglecting of late. He laid back on the floor, holding the drangmul over his head, while it squirmed and yapped. He lowered it to his chest and let it go. It licked his face, while he just laughed at it.   
  
"Come on, Master Sariel. You're getting me all wet," he chuckled.  
  
Then it snooped over his tunic and started pulling at something with its teeth. Chomping down on something hard, the pup yanked it from Obi-Wan's pocket. *My medicine!* Too quick for the young Jedi to catch it, the pup darted from the cargo hold with the padawan's secret little bottle.  
  
"Hey," Obi-Wan yelled. "Come back here!" He sprang to his feet and chased after the pup. He ran down the hall, glancing in various rooms, unable to find the little thief. Just then, the drangmul trotted back to him - with no bottle in sight. Obi-Wan panicked.   
  
"Where did you put my bottle?" he asked frantically, as he dropped to one knee before the pup. "Where is it? Please take me to it... please," he begged.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" came a disembodied voice.  
  
The padawan's heart started racing. He reluctantly looked up to see his master standing at the end of the hall. Obi-Wan's eyes froze on the once missing bottle that was now in Qui-Gon's hand. Then he raised his eyes to meet the elder Jedi's. He quickly tightened his mental shields.  
  
"Obi-Wan? What is this?" Qui-Gon's face was unreadable, but his eyes never left his padawan's. He walked toward Obi-Wan, who suddenly stood up. "Obi-Wan? I asked you a question." He stopped directly in front of the smaller man. Qui-Gon reached out a tendril of the Force to discover his padawan's tight shields.  
  
Obi-Wan lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to find anything to say.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice remained deathly calm.  
  
"It's... it's..." he felt like he was going to faint. He took a deep breath and exhaled it, his gaze still on the floor. "It's my medicine, Master," he said softly.  
  
"Your medicine?" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Yes, Master. It's my medicine," his mind raced. "I brought it... in case I might need it. You never know what might happen on a mission..." his voice trailed off, almost inaudible.  
  
"Do you mean the pain killer Healer J'Reedon gave to you after our last mission?"  
  
"Yes, Master. It's the same." Obi-Wan, his face still bowed, looked up through eyelashes to the towering Jedi who stood before him.   
  
Qui-Gon's face remained a masked shield to whatever emotions boiled underneath. "Padawan, have you been taking this since then?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"No, Master," Obi-Wan blurted out before he could think.  
  
The Jedi master's face suddenly looked sad. "Obi-Wan. You very well know that you have indeed been taking these for two months. Haven't you?" his voice compassionate, saddened.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes tight, trying to keep his emotions in check. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek. He turned away - his back towards his master. *How could this happen?* he thought.  
  
"Haven't you, padawan?" Qui-Gon saw that Obi-Wan was not going to answer him. This saddened him even more. First the young man lied to him, and then wouldn't admit it when it was evident. "Very well, Obi-Wan. If you are going to be insubordinate, then I will treat you as such," his voice stern. He paused, almost not believing what he himself was saying. "Go to your cabin and meditate until I come for you. If I do not come for ten years I expect you to be there still meditating. Do you hear me, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan in a small voice. Then he walked back down the hallway to his cabin, never looking back, for fear of the wrath he would find in his master's eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon went to his own cabin to calm himself and release his emotions to the Force. *Where did I go wrong? I thought Obi-Wan would never lie to me like this. If he had a problem, why wouldn't he bring it to me? His lying hurts more than his addiction ever could.*  
  
Just then, the shuttle rocked to one side, throwing its passengers off balance. Then came another jolt - this one more violent. Qui-Gon ran from his cabin and almost ran into his padawan who was dashing up the hall towards the cockpit. They moved as one into the cockpit where the Twi'lek pilot Captain Fehrion sat, his hands darting over the controls.   
  
"What's happening, Captain?" Qui-Gon calmly inquired.  
  
"The engine's not responding well. I don't know what's causing it, though," said the bright red male Twi'lek. Another jolt.  
  
Obi-Wan ran back down the hall towards the engine room. Once there, he discovered the source of all the trouble. The drangmul pup was hard at work ripping apart wires. Sparks were flying everywhere.   
  
"No!" Obi-Wan yelled at the little pup. He scooped the pup up and tossed it out into the hall. Qui-Gon arrived just then, coming up behind the padawan who was crouched in front of a mess of wires.   
  
"What happened, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Master Sariel ate up our engine, Master. I don't think it can be fixed without a new system of wires." They both ran back to the cockpit to fill the pilot in on the problem. Obi-Wan grabbed the pup on the way there.   
  
"There's a small, inhabitable planet right there," Fehrion pointed. "I'm going to see if we can coast in there." They strapped themselves in while the shuttle hobbled towards an unknown. On the way there, Fehrion sent a transmission to Coruscant, indicating the problem and the vicinity of their destination.  
  
The shuttle barely made it to the planet, steered by will more than anything else. It was a near miss, but once they entered the planet's gravity well, the shuttle veered quickly toward the surface. Fehrion somehow managed to set the small ship down within a large valley. However, it was not an easy landing. It was more like a sliding. When the shuttle dropped below the valley's rim, Fehrion put all his efforts into slowing the ship's descent and keeping the ship's nose above its tail.  
  
Once the shuttle stopped sliding, the four passengers took a few moments to catch their breath before extricating themselves from the twisted wreckage. Fortunately, no one was injured - thanks to the talents of a very gifted pilot. They salvaged what supplies could be found that was usable. Then Fehrion tested the shuttle's communications equipment and sent another message telling where they had landed.  
  
Obi-Wan stood a distance from the wreckage, scanning the valley. There was a large growth of vegetation - large towering trees, thick choking vines, flowering bushes and simple underbrush. Fortunately, they had landed in a clearing.   
  
Obi-Wan looked back to the shuttle and saw Qui-Gon walking towards him. He still felt ashamed and didn't want to face his master again, but it was unavoidable - especially here and in this situation. Trying to calm himself, he turned to face the tall man. The pup in Qui-Gon's arms yapped as they approached.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the Temple says that a rescue ship will be sent immediately. But it should take about four days." Qui-Gon refused to look his padawan in the eye, but instead peered over Obi-Wan's shoulder to the jungle vegetation. "For now, we need to stay near the shuttle, for we do not know what type of creatures live here." With that said, the Jedi master handed the drangmul to Obi-Wan and turned to head back to the wreckage.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, trying not to choke over the words. True, he felt ashamed, but Qui-Gon's indifferent behavior towards him hurt. Qui-Gon paused slightly as Obi-Wan spoke, before continuing towards the shuttle.   
  
*When will this all end? Everything just keeps getting worse. And what if Master Qui-Gon decides to let me go? After all, I did lie to him. To him that is surely unforgivable. I've broken our trust. Xanatos broke his trust, and he's never gotten over that.*  
  
A wave of nausea washed over him. He went back to the wrecked shuttle - careful to sit away from where Qui-Gon and the Twi'lek pilot talked. The nausea only increased after he sat, so he tried to quell the sickness by breathing slowly and deeply. It helped a little, but didn't stop the assault. He lowered his head to hide the distress. As if that wasn't enough, dull pains rose in every joint.  
  
*I can't stand this.*  
  
"Master?" his voice strained. "Master?"  
  
After what seemed entirely too long, Qui-Gon came to stand in front of the young man. He could see that Obi-Wan was hurting and was pretty sure why. Then he tested the shielding to find the young man's mind still closed off. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" he said to the down-turned face that refused to look at him.   
  
"Master? Do you have my medicine?"   
  
Qui-Gon knelt in front of the padawan. "Obi-Wan. I have it, but I'm not giving it to you." He knew this would hurt, but he couldn't let the addiction continue to enslave the young man.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, a look of surprise was on his face. "But, Master. I need it. I have to have it." Qui-Gon's face remained calm. "I'll die without it," he added desperately.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. You won't die. Tordoxaine is only fatal in extreme overdoses."   
  
"But... you don't understand, Master."  
  
"I DO understand, Obi-Wan. You are addicted, and your body will have to readjust itself before you will be free of it."   
  
Both Jedi stared in the other's eyes. Nothing was spoken, but Obi-wan was sure his master would not relent.  
  
"That's not fair, Master. If you were in my place you would know what it was like."   
  
Qui-Gon stood, towering over Obi-Wan. "I will not let you continue this addiction."  
  
"Can't we wait until we get back to Coruscant, Master?" he pleaded.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Then you don't care about me. I knew you never did. I know you never wanted me."  
  
"I do care, padawan. And that is why I will not let this continue. If you want me to help you, then I will be more than willing to. But you must make that decision." He walked back to the pile of supplies and started rummaging through it.  
  
Fehrion had undoubtedly overheard their conversation, but he remained quiet as he knelt to help Qui-Gon sort out the supplies.   
  
Qui-Gon knew he had done the right thing, but still it hurt to hear Obi-wan say the things he did. *He will understand when he can see the situation more clearly - when he is no longer under the influence of that drug.*  
  
Obi-Wan tried using the Force to control the pain, but that was getting difficult as the pain steadily grew. Thanks to his lack of meditation recently, his grasp of the Force was weak, and it seemed to slip from him. But he didn't realize that, in his drug induced withdrawal. To him it seemed more that the Force was beyond him, distant.  
  
Hours later, after darkness fell across the valley, Obi-Wan rose from his sleeping pallet. He was sure Qui-Gon and Fehrion were asleep. He crept to his master and knelt quietly next to the sleeping man. He knew Qui-Gon well enough to know that the medicine bottle would be kept as near to him as possible.  
  
"Don't do it, padawan," Qui-Gon said without moving, his eyes remaining closed.  
  
Startled, Obi-Wan fell back, away from Qui-Gon. He stood up, dizzy. "I can't take it anymore, Master," he hissed. Then he ran off into the jungle.  
  
  
TBC  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: There's one more part to this. It will be up in a few days. Don't forget to review.... Everybody WILL review. *waves hand mysteriously through the air* 


	3. Deprivation

TITLE: TREMBLING IN THE BALANCE  
AUTHOR: Cascadia  
TIME: 7 years pre-TPM, Obi-Wan is 18  
RATING: PG-13 (substance abuse, violence)  
CATEGORY: Angst/Drama, Non-Slash  
SUMMARY: Obi-Wan has a serious problem he tries to keep from Qui-Gon. But how hard will that be while on a mission?  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
DISCLAIMER: Star Wars, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon are the property of Lucasfilm Limited. All other characters belong to me. I receive no profit from this.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Anything between * * are personal thoughts. Anything between // // are Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking through their bond.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - DEPRIVATION  
  
  
The thick jungle was quiet, save for a lonely birdsong wafting through the air. It was a beautiful sound, but melancholy - a sad song of loneliness, hopelessness. Perhaps it was a serenade to the lonely, lost figure in the jungle's midst. Running, tripping over raised roots and twisted vines, he paused periodically, leaning against tree trunks, unable to continue until rested or until a stabbing pain was past. A mysterious mist hung about the floor of the valley. The thick moisture clung to everything, including the young Jedi who wandered about aimlessly through the murk.   
  
The incredible darkness would have made direction impossible if not for Obi-Wan's Force sense, tenuous as it was from his lack of serious meditation for weeks. But he had somehow managed to tap a small amount for Force-enhanced night vision.  
  
He fell to his hands as a sharp pain enveloped him. Squeezing his eyes closed, he willed the abdominal pain to stop. But it did not relent. It only grew in intensity each time it hit him. He thought it was bad before, but the pain had steadily increased as the hours passed. Now it was unbearable, and the Force didn't seem to help him anymore.   
  
*Why won't the Force help me? Is it so limited? How much worse can the pain get? I can't take anymore. Please, Force, make it stop.*  
  
He realized he was chilled, but his robe was back at the campsite. One more discomfort to add to his list of problems. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to create some warmth.  
  
Just as another pain stabbed him, he was jerked up to a standing position - although unsteady - for he wavered with dizziness. He would have collapsed to the ground had the strong arms let go. He felt the arms tighten as his knees gave out. He was gently laid on his back, as he cried out from another sharp pain stabbing him mercilessly. He felt like a knife was turning and twisting within him.  
  
"Don't hold it in, padawan," said a gentle voice. "If you feel like screaming, don't hold it in. You will survive."  
  
"Master, can I have my medicine?" he begged.  
  
"No, padawan."  
  
"Please... please... I need it, Master," his pain-filled voice said.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan. Can't you see what this has done to you?" He paused to make sure the younger man was listening. "You're begging me.... You can make it past this. Just reach out to the Force."  
  
"But I can't. It hurts too much. The Force won't help me anymore. It can't. Why can't it help me anymore, Master" Obi-Wan struggled to free himself from Qui-Gon, but was held tight. The young Jedi cried out again - his breathing becoming labored. "No... no, master. I'm going to be sick. Help me, Master. I can't take this."  
  
Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan to his side just in time as his stomach rebelled and spilled its contents to the ground. The young man heaved over and over, leaving the ground a mess of putrid slick fluid. When Qui-Gon was sure Obi-Wan was done he turned the young Jedi to his back again.   
  
"Cold." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged off his robe and wrapped it around the trembling padawan.   
  
"You've been neglecting your meditation since the addiction. Haven't you, padawan? That is why you fail to see the limitless power that is the Force. Your loss of a strong connection has blinded you." His voice was gentle, yet firm. "As Jedi, we have only barely tapped the power that is available. It is so much more than any of us have experienced." He paused to ensure that Obi-Wan was listening. "Reach out to the Force, padawan," Qui-Gon instructed as he sent Force waves to the young man. He saw the pain-filled blue eyes of his padawan staring back at him. Obi-Wan cried out again, jerking as he caught the full swell of another sharp pain. "It is stronger than any problem, any pain you could ever have. Feel it. Rest in it. We are not beyond it. It is not a crutch, for we are made more powerful with it than we could ever be without it. Reach out, padawan. Give yourself to the Force. You can do it." He sent another wave of healing Force energy into the young man.  
  
"No, I can't reach it anymore. Hurts... too much."  
  
"I will help you. Calm your mind. Open yourself to the Force. Receive it," Qui-Gon said. He sent a healing wave to the young man. "That's right, padawan. Receive it. It is all around us. It is within us. It is life. It is peace." He sent another wave.   
  
Obi-Wan seemed to relax for a second until another pain stabbed him. Qui-Gon still held the padawan tightly, sending waves of peace and comfort to him. Obi-Wan stared in Qui-Gon's eyes, seeking a calm center. Obi-Wan cried out again, screaming as he felt pain stab his abdomen again. *It can't get any worse. It can't.*  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan said through hitched breathing. "Master... I'm... sorry I... lied to you... It was wrong, and I... am sorry." He cried out again in pain.   
  
Qui-Gon listened as he firmly held his padawan and sent healing Force waves to him.   
  
"Master," he began again. "I want... you... to trust me.... I... need you to... trust me.... Please Master, I can't go on... if you dismiss me." He screamed from a swell of pain.  
  
Qui-Gon tightened his hold on the young Jedi. It hurt to see Obi-Wan suffering so much. He loved the young man like his own son. "Obi-Wan, I will never dismiss you. You are more than an apprentice to me. You are as much a son as I have ever had."  
  
Obi-Wan screamed again. When he recovered, his eyes searched Qui-Gon's for any sign of doubt and found none. "Help me, Master." Now Obi-Wan's eyes seemed clearer, more confident.  
  
"I am, Obi-Wan," he reassured. "The Force is here... alive. Feel it. It is within me... within you... within this jungle. Receive it." He sent more healing waves. "Receive it." Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan relaxing more and reaching for the strong Force waves. "That's right, padawan. Be still. Be calm. Listen to it. It is here. Open yourself to it. Feel the peace of its presence. Receive it."   
  
Another jab of pain made Obi-Wan cry out again, but he seemed more at peace than previously and recovered much faster from the pain.  
  
"That's right, padawan. You're doing well," Qui-Gon encouraged.   
  
"Sick," Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth. The elder man turned him to his side, supporting him as he vomited.   
  
A snarling noise interrupted them just as Qui-Gon laid Obi-Wan on his back again. Obi-Wan whimpered softly. He was already distressed, and some wild creature threatening them was not helping his state of mind.  
  
The snarl came again - this time closer.  
  
"Master?" The padawan whined.  
  
"Be still, Obi-Wan. I will handle everything." Qui-Gon stood and drew his lightsabre, igniting it. Calling upon the Force, he turned his back to the padawan and reached out to sense the creature nearby. Then he raised the blade of his lightsabre in a combat-ready position.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were glued to his master. Qui-Gon had become a source of security to him in his despondency. He was sure that Qui-Gon would protect him. Even so, he wished he could get up and help, but was sure he would faint if he tried. So, he concentrated on stilling his breathing.  
  
The jungle became quiet, save for Obi-Wan's hitched breathing. Qui-Gon stood still. Quickly, he turned, anticipating the creature's jump towards him. Stepping aside, he sliced down with his sabre in one fluid motion, beheading the attacker in mid-air. It howled, giving its last breath as it fell in two parts to the ground in a heavy thud.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly examined the creature before turning off his lightsabre. Then he knelt beside his padawan and replaced the weapon to his belt. "We need to get back to our camp, Obi-Wan. It is not safe out here." He searched the young man's eyes, looking for understanding. "Can you walk, padawan?"  
  
"Don't know... Master." He was a little more calm than before, but the steady pain still dulled his senses.  
  
Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan into a sitting position, pausing to see if he would be fine. The young Jedi almost felt that the things happening were not real, like it was all a dream. The padawan felt very weak as he was pulled to his feet and swayed as Qui-Gon held him up. He sagged against the taller man, barely able to comprehend which way was up or down.   
  
"Master," came the muffled reply. "Don't think... I can... make it." Then he cried out, doubling over, as pain tore through him again.   
  
But he was getting better. The pain was less this time. *Thank you, Force.* He was relieved when he realized that his connection to the Force was stronger.   
  
Qui-Gon scooped him up and carried him back to their camp.   
  
When they arrived it was nearly dawn. Qui-Gon laid Obi-Wan down near the wrecked shuttle and covered the semi-conscious padawan with his robe and his padawan's robe. He found a pillow salvaged from the shuttle and placed it under his head. Then he knelt down to meditate.   
  
Qui-Gon knew that even though Obi-Wan would survive withdrawal from the drug, it was not over. It would still be difficult for Obi-Wan if he found himself in a situation where he could be tempted to take the drug again. THAT problem would have to be tackled when, or if, the situation ever arrived - for a weakness can only be conquered when it is faced.   
  
Obi-Wan drifted in and out of consciousness, awaking when he was seized by a sharp pain, then falling asleep quickly afterwards. He maintained a firm, but weak, Force connection throughout his suffering.   
  
When he awoke to a more lucid awareness, he found that all the pain was gone. He reached out to the Force and was amazed to feel it rush upon him, sweeping away all doubt. He opened his eyes to a bright daylight and looked around, searching for his master. He didn't see him, so he rolled on his side to push himself to his knees.   
  
"Master?" his voice stronger than he thought it would be. Silence. He steadied himself and stood up, swaying. "Master?" he tried again.   
  
Fehrion came out of the shuttle. "Apprentice Kenobi. How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Confused, Obi-Wan looked at him a few seconds before answering. "I'm... I'm fine.... I think." Fehrion chuckled. "Where's Master Qui-Gon?" he asked the Twi'lek.  
  
"He's exploring. He's been doing alot of that." Fehrion noted Obi-Wan's confusion, remembering that the young Jedi had been out for a long time. "You've been asleep for three days. I'm sorry. I should have thought of that. Master Jinn has been doing some sightseeing on this planet. Perhaps when he returns he will show you."  
  
"I've been asleep that long?"   
  
"Yes. There is some food prepared there by the heat lamp. Have as much as you want. You should be hungry after fasting that long. If you don't mind, I need to prepare things for departure when the rescue ship gets here. It should be here in a few hours." He returned to gathering supplies.  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Obi-Wan sat next to the heat lamp and took some of the food to eat. He didn't feel like eating much, so after a few bites he settled into a deep meditation.   
  
The Force swirled around him. It seemed to come easy. It was almost overwhelming - yet gentle, caring. *Master Qui-Gon was right. The Force is so much more than we can possibly imagine.... It's beyond our simple understanding. But not beyond our grasp.... I never should have doubted it. True, the Force is always there, but we have to open ourselves to it. It does not take control without asking... like the drug. It responds to us, if we call to it.*  
  
Hours later, the padawan emerged from his meditation, feeling refreshed. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Things appeared brighter, more alive than before. He seemed to get a Force sense from everything around him - the life of everything speaking to him... at this very moment. It was a real connection in the present... a very sobering reality... discernment and guidance beyond all his previous experiences. He felt more alive than he ever had. *The Living Force.*   
  
He rose and searched for his master's presence, discovering that the man in question was heading his way. He stood up, eager to see the Jedi master when he arrived.  
  
Qui-Gon emerged from thick jungle foliage, carrying with him the drangmul pup. "Padawan." He walked towards the young Jedi.  
  
"Master."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan in a firm hug.   
  
"Master?" came a muffled voice. "You're crushing me."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled him back, holding him at arms length. "I'm sorry, padawan. I've missed you." The master's eyes shone. The pup yapped and sniffed at Obi-Wan. "She's missed you, too," he chuckled. "I'm glad you're well."  
  
"As am I, Master."  
  
"Padawan?" Qui-Gon started. "I have been hiking through this valley and have found some wonderful things. Come. Let me show you." He led the young Jedi back the way he had come, showing him many breathtaking views - including a beautiful waterfall surrounded by exotic flowers and moss.   
  
"This place is sure different during the day," Obi-Wan observed.  
  
As they admired the falls, Obi-Wan felt the Force all around them. He drank in the energizing waves, realizing that this was the most important part of his life - his connection to the Force. He vowed to never let that link fail again.  
  
"Master?"   
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"You are right about the Force," Obi-Wan said. "It is amazing. Do you know something else, Master?" he continued.  
  
"What, padawan?"  
  
"You're very wise, Master."   
  
"I'm glad you think so, padawan." The Jedi master smiled at the padawan who stood beside him. "But there is one thing that even I don't know."  
  
"What is that, Master?" Obi-Wan frowned at him.  
  
"How are we going to keep Master Sariel a secret?" They both laughed, and the pup in Obi-Wan's arms yapped in response.  
  
  
END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked it. Please... DON'T forget to review. :D Keep a look out for the short humor sequel that will follow soon. 


End file.
